


They Were People Too

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 8 - Mariana has a certain perspective of the walkers. Javier tries to understand her.
Relationships: Javier García & Mariana García
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	They Were People Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Walkers
> 
> We don't know that much about Mariana's actual personality sadly but I like to think that her and James have a similar mindset of walkers. Only when it comes to seeing them not as zombies, but as former human beings. I don't think Mari would go out of her way to not kill a walker, and I don't think she'd want to protect them, like James does, but she still has a large amount of empathy towards them.

Javier and his family were currently in an abandoned school, searching for any supplies that they can find.

Luckily for them, there were no live walkers roaming the area. The only ones that were around are lying on the floor, having been put to rest already by someone else.

Unfortunately, all the walkers being dead means that someone else has already been here, and has most likely already scavenged the place.

But there's always a chance that they could have missed something, and surviving like this for so long has taught Javi that you always have to take those chances, no matter how unlikely you are to be successful.

However, as they were walking and looking around the halls, Javier noticed that Mariana kept randomly clasping her hands together, and closing her eyes like she was praying. It wasn't until he observed her for a while that he realized she _was_ praying, and she was doing it every time she passed by a walker.

"Mariana, are you praying for the muertos?" Javi finally asked her, after seeing her do it to a walker that was slouched in front of a locker.

She looks at him and nods. "I'm doing it for them. The muertos used to be human like us, so I'm praying that they're okay wherever they are now."

Javier didn't really know what to say or think about that. He's really proud of her still being so compassionate in a world like this, a world so cruel and unforgiving. He can't really say with confidence that he shares the same mentality as she does, either.

He settles for giving her an affectionate pat on the head. "That's really kind of you, Mari. I wish there were more people who think the same way you do."

Mari smiles brightly. "Don't worry Javi! I'm sure there are. We just have to find them."

Javi warmly smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this whole drabble writing challenge favors the final season of the series, but I love characters from all the other seasons too. I hope no one minds too much that I haven't been sticking to characters solely from the final season haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
